Just a story
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Aku seorang pelayan disebuah klub malam. Tapi jelas aku tidak sama dengan mereka, kau mengerti itu dan aku menghargainya. My first fi in this fandom. RnR?


Just a Story by mss Dhyta

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

AU, OOC, and My first fic in this fandom

Pair : Royai

Don't Like Don't Read

***

Aku seorang wanita yang bekerja di klub malam, mungkin hanya dengan kalimat itu semua orang akan menatap dengan jijik, bahkan akan ada pria hidung belang yang menggoda dan mengajakku untuk berkencan satu malam dengannya, dan aku akan selalu menolak tawaran itu.

"Kenapa?"

Terlalu banyak orang yang bertanya akan hal itu, bahkan aku sudah pernah mendengar hampir puluhan kali dari teman-temanku. Mereka selalu menyebutku lulusan terbaik dan cantik, tapi tidak semua hal yang kumiliki mampu membuatku bekerja di tempat yang lebih layak.

"Kasihan."

Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, aku selalu menanggapi kata-kata itu dengan sindiran halus, yang jelas menjawab bentuk perhatian yang paling kubenci itu. Lagipula menurutku rasa kasihan jelas berbeda dengan sebuah perhatian.

Saat ini aku seorang wanita yang bekerja di klub malam dan aku belum butuh rasa kasihan dari siapapun.

***

"Nona bisa aku pesan minum?"

Seorang pria dengan jas hitam memanggilku dan meminta buku menu. Aku memberikannya dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan minuman apa yang paling diminati di klub ini. Ia yang telah bersama dengan dua orang wanita berpakaian benar-benar minim, melihatku dengan ekspresi penasaran. Ekspresi yang paling kubenci dari seorang pelanggan pria.

"Jadi anda mau pesan apa?" Aku bertanya dengan sopan, dan tegas.

Ia meletakkan buku menu diatas meja. Dan tersenyum.

"Tarifmu satu malam berapa?"

Pertanyaan umum yang benar-benar membuatku muntah, aku bisa saja menendangnya keluar tapi jelas saja dengan perbuatan itu aku bisa menanggung resiko penuh.

"Maaf tuan, mau pesan apa?" Seperti biasa aku tidak pernah menggubris dan membiarkan pertanyaanku berulang berkali-kali seperti suara boneka rusak.

Ia mengerutkan dahi, lalu menarik tanganku tiba-tiba. "Aku bisa memberikan lebih dari yang kau mau."

Entah perbuatan yang keberapa kalinya dari pria yang berbeda.

"Maaf, bisa anda lepaskan tangan anda, atau perlu saya potong tangan anda dan saya hidangkan saat ini juga?"

2 wanita yang bersama pria itu menatapku dengan tidak senang, sekaligus terkejut. Mereka orang baru pantas saja kalau mereka tidak mengerti kebiasaanku menjawab segala pertanyaan standar yang biasanya ditanyakan kepada mereka. Dan pria itu melepaskan tanganku dengan segera.

"Terimakasih, akan saya berikan pesanan anda secepatnya."

Aku meninggalkan pria itu dan menuju meja bar. Memberikan pesanan kosong pada para bartender, jelas kata-kata terakhirku hanya kedok, untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah seorang pelayan yang baik.

***

Kali ini malam berjalan seperti biasanya, klub ini selalu ramai dengan para pria yang ingin mendapatkan liburan singkat, atau wanita yang ingin mendapatkan malam kilat. Dan disini aku mengantar pesanan mereka dengan stoking hitam, rok sepan mini, dan pakaian pelayan dengan lengan panjang.

Terlihat menggoda, ketika rok mini yang kukenakan hanya menutupi sebagian pahaku. Dan setiap pria akan bersiul setiap kali aku melewati mereka, dan setiap kali itu juga aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman simpul yang selalu mereka sebut mengerikan.

Seorang pria melambai memanggilku, aku menghampirinya dengan buku menu. Aku melihatnya mengenakan jas dan terlihat lumayan tampan, rambut hitam dan senyumnya sering menggoda para wanita di klub ini, ia pelanggan tetap kami dan selalu terlihat berganti-ganti wanita setiap malam.

"Seperti biasa." Ucapnya tanpa melihat buku menu yang aku letakkan di atas meja, dan aku hanya tersenyum lalu menuju ke meja bartender.

Aku kembali memberikan minuman yang ia pesan, cocktail dengan gelas bening, hanya minuman biasa yang ia pesan. Kali ini aku tidak melihat seorang wanita pun yang ada disampingnya, setelah menundukkan kepala tanda terimakasih aku pun berbalik pergi.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

***

Aku mengenakkan jaket dan rok miniku telah berganti dengan jins panjang, aku menunggu di luar ketika pria yang bernama Roy Mustang itu sedang membelikanku segelas kopi hangat.

Aku hanya duduk dan menunggu, tak biasanya ada seorang pria yang mengajakku keluar tanpa meminta servis khusus, aku melihat ia telah duduk di sebelahku dan memegang dua gelas kopi hangat.

"Terimakasih." Aku menerima dan menyeruput isinya perlahan, benar-benar hangat.

"Kenapa bekerja di klub malam?"

Aku memegang gelas kopi hangat itu, berusaha membuat tanganku tidak kedinginan lagi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya sekedar bertanya."

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali meminum kopi yang ada ditanganku. "Takdir?"

Ia tertawa mendengar jawabanku dan aku hanya menanggapinya datar. "Jawaban yang aneh."

"Aku rasa tidak juga."

Kami hanya berdua di taman itu, tapi ia tidak menyentuhku dengan tangannya sedikitpun, aku jelas tidak memberi kesempatan, tapi setelah hari itu aku bisa menangkap bahwa ia adalah pria baik-baik. Lagipula walaupun malam ini begitu dingin kopi ditangan begitu menghangatkan, cerita dari Roy pun menarik ia pria yang aneh dan ambisius dengan segala keinginannya.

Itu hanya penilaian awal, aku masih belum tahu dia sebenarnya.

***

"Riza, aku dengar kau pergi bersama dengan Mustang kemarin."

Aku bisa melihat rasa penasaran dari orang yang ada dihadapanku, bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Begitulah."

"Ah, Riza akhirnya. Kau menyerah pada orang yang tepat, aku dengar dia hanya menyentuh wanita-wanita itu di klub tak pernah sampai kamar."

Aku mengerutkan dahi tanda heran. "Begitukah?"

Wanita dengan pakaian yang sama denganku itu mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu saja, ia tamu yang paling diidamkan oleh wanita-wanita nakal itu. Kau tahu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku jarang mengetahui berita seperti itu."

Setelah itu kakiku melangkah menuju meja tempat seorang wanita melambaikan tangan untuk meminta buku menu.

***

Lagi-lagi pria itu mengajakku keluar, dan seperti biasa aku hanya menyetujui selama ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, ataupun membuatku terganggu. Kami berdua selalu berada di taman yang sama dengan dua gelas kopi yang mengepul asapnya ke udara.

Pembicaraan kami selalu mengenai hal-hal yang umum, ia tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal pribadi seperti penjelasan tentang takdirku yang bekerja di klub malam, atau apakah aku pernah berkencan dengan pria di klub itu dan pertanyaan mengganggu lainnya.

"Kau tidak bosan bekerja di klub itu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan membiarkan uap hangat yang mengepul dari gelas kopi memberikan kehangatan di wajahku. "Tidak juga, mungkin kalau ada pekerjaan lain aku akan keluar dari klub itu."

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan tapi sekilas aku menangkap senyum dari wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, cari saja pekerjaan lain."

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Tidak bisa, kalau mencari pekerjaan semudah yang kau katakan aku juga ingin melakukannya."

Ia tidak menjawab lagi, dan mengantarkanku pulang. Ia tidak menyentuh tanganku dan kami tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, hingga seorang wanita yang kemudian mencegatnya.

"Hei, kau kemana saja Roy? Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu di klub itu. Sudah mendapatkan mangsa baru ya sehingga meninggalkan kami?"

Aku bisa melihat wanita itu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang membuatku kesal, ia benar-benar wanita penggoda.

Roy hanya menghindar dari wanita itu dengan begitu anggun, hanya tersenyum dan mencium punggung tangannya, tetapi perbuatannya membuatku ingin melemparkan batu ke kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Elizabeth, kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk."

Malam itu aku benar-benar merasa ingin mengawasinya seharian penuh dan membuatnya menjauh dari wanita-wanita nakal itu. Hei, aku yakin dia pria dengan pekerjaan yang baik kenapa harus menggoda wanita seperti mereka.

***

Aku berada di sebuah mini market, lebih tepatnya di rak yang berisi makanan kecil, sebagai cemilan di malam hari ketika sedang libur bekerja.

Mataku beranjak dari rak makanan menuju pintu mini market yang kacanya tidak terlihat dari luar tapi sangat jelas jika berada di dalam ruangan ini. Seorang pria dengan sebuah mobil memarkir mobil mewahnya di depan mini market dan keluar dengan jas hitam serta wajah yang begitu aku kenal.

"Roy Mustang?"

Aku berusaha tetap tenang, hanya berharap ia tidak masuk ke dalam mini market dan melihatku. Dan beruntung ia benar-benar tidak melakukannya, ia hanya berhenti di depan mini market dan menyusuri trotoar jalan, menjauh dari jangkauan pandangku.

"Dia orang kaya?"

Aku hanya bertanya dan terus bertanya pada diri sendiri, sekaligus mempertanyakan kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mengajakku keluar dari klub dan mengantarku pulang.

Tanganku langsung mengambil makanan yang sejak tadi hanya ku lihat dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan membawanya menuju kasir dan siap membayar.

***

"Kenapa?"

Ia melirikku, menjawab dengan penuh tanya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sering mengajakku pergi?" Aku menanyakannya tanpa basa-basi, jelas sekali hal ini juga jadi cirri khasku.

Ia tidak langsung menjawab tapi kembali melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuatku nyaris tersedak. "Mau jadi asistenku?

Aku tidak menjawab dan melihat kopi yang sejak tadi aku pegang, permukaannya mulai sedikit terguncang mungkin kopi ini pun membaca reaksiku. "Kau kasihan padaku?"

Ia menggeleng, dan menyeruput kopinya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin."

"Ingin?"

Ia tidak menjawab dan menghirup angin malam begitu dalam. "Kau mau terus dianggap seperti perempuan-perempuan itu?"

"Aku bukan mereka." Jawabku tegas, aku benci ketika harus mendengar anggapan itu, ketika mereka berpikir aku sama dengan perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Tapi orang yang tidak mengenalmu akan menganggapmu seperti mereka, mereka hanya melihatmu dari pakaian serta pekerjaanmu."

Tanganku bergetar hebat, membuat permukaan larutan berwarna coklat yang ada di dalam gelas yang kupegang terguncang lagi. "Jadi, kenapa kau harus memintaku untuk bekerja denganmu?"

"Kau punya bakat."

Ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang begitu singkat, sebenarnya aku bertanya padanya pun hanya untuk menguji seberapa seriusnya ia ingin memperkerjakanku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya."

Ia melihatku dan tersenyum. "Kau harus tahan dengan tingkahku di kantor, asisten sebelumnya benar-benar muak melihatku menumpuk pekerjaan."

Dia benar-benar tipe pemalas, aku bisa menebak dari segala hal yang ia keluhkan tentang pekerjaannya. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus hati-hati, dan karena hal itu aku memintamu berjanji satu hal."

Kali ini ia melihatku dengan tatapan antusias penuh dengan rasa penasaran. "Apa?"

"Jangan pecat aku kecuali aku minta keluar."

Dan ia setuju.

***

Aku mengetuk pintu kantor itu, setelah mendengar jawaban dari pemilik ruangan aku memasukinya dengan suara sepatu kets yang beradu dengan lantai.

"Ini berkas yang harus kau selesaikan malam ini, pelajarilah."

Pria dengan rambut hitam dan wajah tampan itu melihatku dengan tatapan memohon, meminta kelonggaran agar bisa beristirahat malam ini.

"Maaf, tuan Mustang, kalau kau tidak selesaikan pekerjaanmu malam ini, mungkin untuk malam berikutnya kau akan berjalan dengan tongkat." Aku tersenyum sembari memainkan jariku dan menautkannya satu sama lain.

Roy Mustang pun menyerah lagi, ia benar-benar merasa kapok memilih asisten yang begitu mengerikan. Bahkan kepalanya pun pernah bertemu dengan sebuah bullpen ketika ia kabur dari tugas, dan keesokan harinya sebuah benjolan muncul di sana, sedikit merusak citranya dan membuatnya tampak bodoh.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti malam temani aku ya."

Aku tersenyum lagi dan melemparkan sebuah bullpen ke kepalanya. "Setelah pekerjaanmu selesai tuan."

***

(Author Note )

Perkenalkan disini mss Dhyta, author yang biasanya di fandom Bleach dan sedang beralih sejenak ke fandom ini.

Salam kenal untuk semua author fandom ini, dan semoga fic sederhana ini menghibur.

Jika ada kekurangan tolong di sampaikan lewat review ya…

Arigatou Gozaimasu

----

Withlove

2+4

----

RnR?


End file.
